custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Shapes Carnival (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Shapes Carnival is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Videos released on October 13, 1991. In 2006, the "Season 10" episode, "Shapes" is a semi-remake of this. Plot At the big shapes carnival in the Backyard, When Michael Ball that is round like a circle, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and The Backyard Gang the others must Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy (Beck Swonke) *Samantha *Tina *Luci *Derek *Howie *Darren *Heidi *Tyler *Jeffery *Whitney *Stacy *The Munchkins Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #A Carnival of Shapes (tune to: Being Together) #A Circle's Shape is Round #The Shape Song #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #Games #Playing the Shapes #When You Have a Ball #Shapes #I Found My BJ's Ball (tune to: Games) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #What a Baseball Day! #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #We Welcome You To Munchkinland #I Love You End Credit Music *We Welcome you to Munchkinland Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Down On Barney Farm!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Our Earth Our Home!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "What's That Shadow?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney In Concert". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney In Concert". *When the kids say barney after he came life, is sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind Of Mystery!". *The Season 1 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the "Let's Play Together" song) *Tina: What's Doing Now *Luci: Is Not Much Fun It That Had! *Amy: Maybe Shape This Right At Play! *Jeffery: Can Play Together *Michael: That was fun playing together. It's so much fun! *Darren: Not Shape Carnival Yet? *Samantha: Who said that?! *Heidi: Barney, What's Is Shape! *Derek: Is That Of Some Shape & Colors *(Barney come to Life) *Barney: Woah Hi Gang! *Kids: Barney! (run over hug) *Barney: Hi everybody! I was Are You Yet? *Tyler: We Can Shape Now *Howie: Not Today Not to Tomorrow Quote 2 *(after the song "A Circle's Shape is Round", BJ laughs) *BJ: My Ball is round like a circle. And It's going to bring me... Baller! (screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! My Ball! It's gone! (BJ's starts crying). Oh No! Barney! Barney! *Barney: But BJ's What Pouring! *BJ: The Baller! is dissepeer (BJ's crying) Oh No!. *Kids: BJ? Help. *Barney: But The Somewhere but not have ball catch. *BJ: But We Can The Get Ball! (BJ's crying) *Baby Bop: Oh, You will? Please? *BJ: OK (BJ's stop cry), the get brave (BJ's starts to brave), all much better, find the baller! (BJ's found the ball). *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Yeah Horay Yeah! *Kids: Yes! *BJ: Oh, thank you!